


Will you be mine?

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Cheeky sub, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Demon, F/M, I know I missed some tags but whatev, Kissing, Muscle Growth, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Succubus, Teasing, Throat Fucking, all the way through, back massage, choker breaking, cock growth, cum through, good amount of cum, imp, nipple sucking, small dom big sub, these two are so cute its almost illegal, timid dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Tanvo has been working in Iris' tavern for some time now, everyone loves him. He's cute, helpful, knows his way around a cock and pussy, and he's very well guarded by his boss Iris. But Iris is acting odd on a busy night, and when she makes a proposal to Tanvo, it'll change their lives quite a bit. set as a sequel story for a previous commission, "Meeting and 'Old Friend'" go check that one out if you'd like a bit more backstory
Series: Commissions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072
Kudos: 23





	Will you be mine?

“Hey! I need some more liquor here” The voice echoed from nowhere, in particular, having been immediately drowned out by more shouting.

“Calm your tits, I’m coming. And don’t try to grope mine you drunken bastard!” The voices came in more sporadic and louder bursts, all seeming to overpower someone on the other side of the room of the crowded tavern

“Grk!” The sound didn’t go past the table it was heard at, but it was loud enough to make a couple of people nearby to smirk and chuckle.

“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s what I needed~” the Orc woman at the table sighed in satisfaction as she looked down between her legs at the tiny imp pulling off her cock. The hellmouth imp had watery eyes from their stretched throat as they leaned their head back and swallowed the load in their mouth. Their throat bulged slightly as the cum disappeared into his wanting throat, disappearing into the portal within and into wherever he wished.

“Fuck, you were pent up. Anything else you need?” The imp smiled up at the woman, wiping his eyes as his ears fluttered slightly from the arousing throatfuck, one of many in the night he had already had.

“Nah. Thank you though Tanvo. Just add it to my tab as usual.”

“This one is on the house. Iris’ orders.” He chuckled as he stood up to his barely three-foot height, his harem garb glistening in the tavern light. The gold chains hanging from his nipples jangled slightly, as well as his earrings and his barely holding-on tiara.

“Really? She usually keeps you to herself, and she never gives you away for free. But tell her I’d still be willing to pay the usual fee; you always have such a good way with my cock~” Tanvo blushed as the table roared with laughter and he scurried off. The teasing and ‘complimenting’ weren’t new by any means, but it never made the giddiness and slight humiliation he felt any less burning inside. But he liked it, that’s why he stayed here with Iris, in this tavern. He was fed, he didn’t have anyone trying to capture, tame or kill him, all he had to do was work and suck a few dicks, and eat some pussies, and to him, that was all he needed.

As he walked through the ever-crowded tavern the smell of alcohol, perfume and the subtle undertone of sex hitting his nostrils in a never-ending wave. And despite it being hours into the night, he couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. He had been with Iris for quite some time now, he wasn’t sure exactly how long, the days had melded together, but he was certain he had never seen it this packed. Even during the aftermath of that whole ‘no-nut November’ ordeal, he hadn’t seen this many people packed in all at once.

“Iris must be making away with a king’s ransom with this.” He smiled his wide, toothy grin, before yelping slightly as he was pulled over by his ear to a table. The drunk woman who grabbed him was already standing up, her shorts pulled down, and his face planted to her crotch.

“Get to work~” Tanvo was not one to let a woman’s request to unanswered, so he did. His small hands grabbed to her muscular thighs as he pushed his tongue into her folds, causing her to shiver and moan. His tongue quickly dove into her deepest parts, darting around her walls and gently fucking her G-spot. He always prided himself on finding those rather quickly, and she was obviously happy about it.

“OH FUCK!” Her moans were loud, but no louder than the rest of the tavern, but her grip felt tighter than his own ass…not that he would really know how tight his own ass was, but same concept. He darted his eyes up at her, her head tilted back and mouth wide open as she held him in place as he ate her out as if his life depended on it.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it neared its end. Her pussy spasmed as her legs tightened around his head, her juices squirting out across his face, dripping down his chin and neck as he happily drank what stayed in his mouth. Several seconds of pure, carnal bliss passed before her grip disappeared and she collapsed against the table, her friends laughing and goading her.

Tanvo licked his lips with his long tongue as he straightened his hair out, the juices from the woman giving his hair a nice sheen. “Thanks for the drink~” With that, he moved on, leaving the ‘poor’ woman dazed and asking what had happened.

“Hey, Tanvo!” He turned his head, looking up to see a Tibaxi barkeep strolling up to him with several empty mugs in hand. “The boss needs a word. She’s up at the bar.” Tanvo nodded and pushed his way through the crowd, trying his best to stay low and hidden so he wouldn’t get pulled again. Not that he didn’t want to get pulled, he just knew that when Iris called for him, it was usually pretty serious.

“Iris?” Tanvo yelled to nowhere in particular, trying to shout loud enough so that Iris could hear him, at least he hoped. The entire tavern just seemed to erupt with more noise, and he swore he heard an orgy start somewhere in the corner of the tavern. It wasn’t surprising at all to him, on top of the money Iris was making, the pure, carnal lust that was filling the tavern would keep her sated for months, it almost made him jealous.

“Tanvo~” He turned his head, his ears fluttering, along with his heart, as he looked up to his boss. Iris’ rose-toned skin shined with sweat, her hair slightly disheveled, maybe she was the one that started the orgy he swore he heard. He smiled up at her, a small tinge of blush coming to his blue face as he felt his dick twitch as he couldn’t help but glance at her bare chest.

“Y-yes ma’am?” As he looked at her, he realized that something was off. She seemed distracted, as if her mind and heart were somewhere else entirely, as if she was a shell of what she was before. It almost made him stop to question her if she was okay, but she didn’t allow him the chance.

Iris smirked, her teeth glistening as she raised her hand and gave a whistle to the crowd. It wasn’t necessarily loud compared to the rest of the tavern, but the way she sounded, probably assisted with a bit of magic, it caught everyone’s attention. “Everyone, I have an announcement to make, one I’m sure ALL of you will be eager to hear and watch.”

Tanvo was intrigued, it was fairly out of place to have Iris grab the attention of the entire tavern, especially on a night like tonight. Of course, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the bar. Well, not everyone, but those who didn’t immediately notice, they were quickly turned to the bar by those around them.

“Thank you. Well, as you know, the tavern has been doing extremely well lately, better than I ever could have hoped for, and its all thanks to all of you, and, of course, my little Tanvo here~” Tanvo blushed as Iris looked down at him, a wide smile across her face as the tavern erupted into some whistles, congratulations, and of course a couple of…comments.

“And of course, he’s been staying of his own volition as well. In fact, despite the constant reminding that he’s mine, he’s never made a contract with me.” Tanvo’s eyes went wide as he started to piece together what was going on. The closer he looked at iris, the more he noticed the tiny details. She was nervous, more nervous than he had ever seen her. She really was someone else right now, she wasn’t the Iris he knew, not in the slightest.

Her pupils were quivering, as if she was running a million different things in her mind at once, maybe thinking about what she was going to say, as she kneeled down in front of Tanvo. He was completely caught off guard, unable to really comprehend what was going on in front of him. Iris held out her hands, between them, a contract appeared in a small flash of pinkish fire.

“Tanvo…will you sign this contract to be officially bound to me. Until the end of time, or to our deaths, whichever comes first.” The crowd fell silent at Iris’ proposal, some letting out tiny gasps, and everyone simply waiting in eager anticipation. This had to be all part of her plan, plan to tease him, to possibly humiliate him…at least, that’s what Tanvo thought. He was frozen in place, his ears pointing straight down, and blush coming to his face so much that his skin was looking purple.

Tanvo could hear a coin drop as he looked at the contract, then up to Iris, and his heart nearly stopped. She was breaking apart from the inside out. Her pupils were dilating in and out as she looked at him with her false smile. She almost looked like she was about to break down from anxiety, maybe she was the one that started that orgy across the room, to set her nerves at rest.

He swore he could hear Iris’ heart nearly beating out of her chest, or maybe it was his, he wasn’t sure. All he knew, he was put in such a nervous wreck of a position, that he almost couldn’t say no. But at the same time, Iris was a nervous wreck herself from the fear that he would turn her down. That’s what it was, she was afraid he would say no, but why?

She had all these barmaids, all these patrons, he was sure she could find another imp to fill his role. But he did enjoy staying here, with her, with the tavern, he loved it. Then it hit him, it wasn’t his service, or his body, just like it wasn’t the tavern, or the patrons. It was their connection, their souls, or lack thereof, it was the one thing he’d never felt before, so he had no idea what it actually felt like. Love. He looked at the contract, realizing how simple it was and he made his decision.

“Iris…I…” Tanvo felt his words catch in his throat as she leaned forward into him, her eyes wide and her pupils quivering. “I accept your contract…I’m honored to be bonded to you.” The contract in front of him glowed, his name appearing at the bottom of it, before it disappeared.

Tanvo let out a tiny yelp as he was tackled slightly from Iris hugging him. The tavern erupted in a mixture of laughter and cheering as Iris lifted her little imp up and spun him around, laughing happily. “My little hellmouth imp, all mine!” Tanvo blushed even more as he was spun around, and more importantly, he felt the lust seeping off of Iris, yep, this was the Iris he knew and loved…he blushed deeper at that thought.

“Next round for all tables is on the house. Thank you all and have a wonderful evening!” Iris shouted to the tavern, and they erupted in cheers, beer really was the gateway to everyone’s heart. Tanvo giggled but then let out a tiny yelp, almost like a kitten, as he was slung under Iris’ arm and carried off. “I’m going to have him all night. No interruptions.” Yep, Iris was back, and she was going to prove it in the best way possible.

The barmaid nodded as she waved to Tanvo, the little imp blushing and looking down in embarrassment. Iris left the bustling tavern behind, and as Tanvo watched he saw multiple orgies breaking out, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the whole place was just a cornucopia of sex. The door slammed behind him before he could see what became of it though, and he was tossed onto Iris’ bed.

“Tanvo.” The little imp froze as he looked up at Iris, the tall demon looming over him with a look of slight malice in her eyes. He gulped, his inner portal quivering as he was debating folding in on himself to escape her wrath. “You made me a nervous wreck out there…that was rude of you~”

Her smile sent a shiver down his spine as his ears pointed straight down, his heart fluttering in their place. “I…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…to…” His words caught in his throat as Iris raised her hand, a small flame floating above her palm.

“It’s a good thing you signed that contract, or otherwise things would be messy and complicated.” The flame began to spin around on itself, faster and faster, until at last it was a choker, black metal and relatively thick. Tanvo gulped, he was assuming it was a collar or something of the sort, but he was completely surprised when Iris placed the choker around her own neck, smiling down at him.

“So, as punishment, or maybe its more of a bet, here’s what’s going to happen.” She leans down on the bed, crawling closer to Tanvo, who in turn, started to crawl away, his eyes never leaving hers. “This choker is adamantine, strongest known metal in the universe. What you’re going to do, my little imp, is quite simple.” She was right in his face now, his tiny body pinned to the headboard by this massive predator of a succubus. “You’re going to be tasked to break it.”

“B-break it?” He knew what she said, he understood her, but…

“Yes. Break it. As in you’re going to shove your cock down my throat and try to break it.” Tanvo just stared at her in disbelief, and she pulled away, chuckling and smirking as she poked at Tanvo’s stomach with a slender finger, causing him to whimper. “It’s simple. If you succeed in breaking it, well, I’ll allow you to be on top tonight. And not just on top, I’ll grant you actual free will when fucking me, so long as I want it, of course.”

Of course, that was the catch. Even with free will, he didn’t have free will. Everything was what she wanted, and Tanvo was somehow okay with that. He nodded his head and she continued. “But, if you fail to break it, however…well, it really doesn’t matter. It’s going to end up how tonight was going to end up anyways. You, pinned, beneath me, wrapped around my cock. And load after load blasted right into your tight little ass~”

Tanvo gulped, his cock was having a mind of its own as it strained against his harem pants. Iris saw this and smirked, she spun around and flopped onto her back, making the bed shake and Tanvo bounce. “I can tell you’re eager, why not go at it then. Remember, you only have a limited chance to break it, so make it…snappy~” She winked at him and Tanvo was fuming with conviction and arousal, he swore he had steam exiting his ears.

“Well?” Tanvo was snapped back to reality as Iris coyly looked up at him, her upside-down, Cheshire grin absolutely tearing into his very soul. Tanvo didn’t hesitate after that. He reached down and ripped his pants off, his cock bouncing into the air. Iris chuckled as she opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out and pointing out like a snake, and Tanvo approached on his knees.

“I’m…I’m going to m-make you regret teasing me like this~” Iris let out a tiny chuckle, hearing the uneasiness and nervousness in his voice. But she sat there, eager and waiting for her little imp to make his move. Her tail curling up as she tapped her fingers and Tanvo finally pressed his cock to her lips.

“Don’t hold back~” Her words were most definitely meant to tease him, to make him nervous and perhaps hold back. That’s what she expected, however, what happened was…less than expected. Iris wasn’t fully expecting Tanvo to actually fuck her, she assumed she would have to force him, but the moment she felt the hands clutch her head, everything she expected was thrown out the window.

She gagged loudly as Tanvo thrust forward hard, his cock pushing deep into her throat as his balls slapped against her face. Her eyes went wide against the orbs and she choked loudly, her hips jerking up as she felt his cock push against the choker. “Fuck…so tight!”

Iris was shocked as Tanvo pulled his hips back and thrust back into her throat with shocking force. Her eyes watered as her throat strained against her choker, her surprise having a physical effect on her. Her body felt warm, fuzzy even, as Tanvo started to pick up a rather slow, but steady rhythm of pounding his cock in and out of her throat, bulging it with each thrust.

She was loving it, her little imp going hard at her throat was making her almost wish he would break the choker. Of course, she didn’t have to allow him to keep going, she could have stopped him at any point…but where was the fun in that? “Iris~” Tanvo’s moans sent a shiver down Iris’ spine, hearing him enjoying himself in such a manner was making her more aroused than she had been in a long while.

In, out, thrust, pull, gag, choke, slap, schulk. The sounds and rhythms of Tanvo’s throat fucking of Iris filled her room. She was lost to the sensation of the tiny imp going hard at her in ways she had never known him to go. His moans were the only sound she cared for, if she could, she would have reached up and held him in place a long time ago, but she was too busy clutching the sheets in pure arousal.

Then she heard it. It was a tiny sound, barely audible, but with her ears she could hear it. It was a tiny crack, more like a tink of a tiny hairline break in glass. At first, she thought she was hearing things, then she heard it again, and again, and it was only then she realized it was in sync with Tanvo’s thrusts. Her eyes went wide, there was no way…was there?

And with another tink, her question was answered, ten times over. With one large thrust, Tanvo hilted himself inside of Iris’ throat, and a loud snapping sound echoed through the room. Tanvo moaned as she shot cum down her throat, it wasn’t much compared to his usual load, but she was more shocked by what he had achieved. “I…I broke it.” He sounded more shocked than Iris felt, yet as he pulled out of her throat, she coughed and sat up, grabbing at her throat and pulling off the broken choker.

“Holy hell Tanvo…” Iris stared at the snapped choker with a look of utter disbelief and awe. “How did…like…damn.” Tanvo was panting as he sat back on his ass, the bed creaking slightly, but that was the only sound that was heard in the room. “Just…I guess…you did win after all. So, what uh…what do you want me to do?”

Tanvo blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. “What?”

“You heard me. You won the bet, so I have to do what you say. Now just…tell me what to do before I go and force you to tell me to do something. I own you after all.” She crossed her arms after tossing the choker to the side, the metal clanking on the floor softly. Tanvo was bewildered, he was trying to think if she was serious or not, but the look of conviction in her eyes, he knew she was.

“Oh…um, okay. How about you uh…um…lay back down on your back.” Iris giggled at his request but did as she was told, spinning back around and plopping down on her back, the bed shaking gently from her weight. Tanvo gulped as he moved closer to her, his cock starting to harden again as he crawled on top of her, sitting on her stomach.

“What are you going to do to me…master~” Her sultry, teasing tone made Tanvo’s heart flutter, and his ears flap like a bird’s wings. But he didn’t respond with words, instead he simply lowered himself closer to her chest and placed a gentle kiss on one of her beautiful tits. “Oh…that tickles~”

Tanvo let out a tiny whimper as he opened his mouth and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Iris let out a tiny moan as she watched Tanvo gently lick and suck on her nipple, his tongue dancing around it every so gracefully and gently. “Fuck…”

“I’m sorry. Am I overstepping?” Iris giggled as she raised her hand and pushed him back down on her breast. He got the hint instantly, getting back to work as his hand came up to gently grab and kneed her other breast, so not to leave it out.

“Trust me…if you were overstepping, I’d tell you. But…I don’t think I’d tell you anyways, let you figure it out~” Tanvo visibly shivered at her words, but he continued doing what he wanted. After a few seconds of licking and kissing her one nipple, he switched sides and took the other into his mouth, his hands switching to take the other and gently play with it.

Iris hummed in pleasure as she felt Tanvo’s tongue do its job. She swore she felt the little tendrils of his internal portal snake out, but every time it felt as if they would truly have their way, they would pull back. Whether it was out of fear of Iris, or maybe Tanvo just wouldn’t allow it to happen, she didn’t care, she was just happily enjoying Tanvo having his wish with her.

He pulled away form her nipple, having switched back and forth several times, spit connecting his tongue to the rigid protrusion. “Sorry I got a little carried away.” He sat up, his cock pointing straight up and slapping gently against his stomach. Iris smirked at the sight but made no move to do anything.

“Well _sir?_ What would you like me to do next?” Tanvo opened his mouth, to reply, or at least try to, but the words caught in his throat. The way Iris looked at him, her lidded eyes, the cheeky smirk, she was toying with him, and he was loving it. He closed his mouth, gulping as he gathered himself, sucking in a deep breath.

“Well. First, n-no need to call me sir. And I’m going to stand up, you’re going to flip over…got it?” He tried his best to sound demanding, or at the very least somewhat commanding. He wasn’t. While his voice didn’t crack, it did quiver slightly, breaking under the pressure of Iris’ glare.

She chuckled as she waited for Tanvo to stand up, eyeing his little body up and down. Before going any further, she gave Tanvo a little wink and smacked his butt with her tail. He froze as she smiled, her lips twisting up and he felt something come over him. He leaned forward slowly, nervously, pursing his lips, eager to plant his on hers. He got closer and closer, his body shaking as he couldn’t quite push himself all the way to kiss her, thankfully, Iris was there to get him the rest of the way

She reached her hand out, placing it on the back of his head, and yanked him in, locking their lips. He jumped at her action, but quickly melted into her kiss, their tongues intertwining as his legs felt like jelly. She finally stopped her tongue assault, pulling him away, the little imp panting from the kiss. “How cute~”

He let out a dumb, nervous chuckle as she let go of his hair, his legs managing to gather themselves beneath him. Iris twisted her legs as she twisted her body with them, spinning her shoulders as she twisted to lay on her stomach. she set her chest down, then laid her chin down on the mattress, glancing back over her shoulder at him. Her tail gently wrapped around his torso, not pulling per say, but giving that gentle ‘come here’ motion.

He obeyed, completely forgetting that _he_ was supposed to be the one in charge. “S-sorry. Just be sure to uh…tell me if I overstep.” Iris rolled her eyes, sometimes Tanvo was just too nice for his own good. But that’s why she loved him. His cute demeanor, his absolute gentlemanly personality, combined with how pure he was at times, ironic given he was an imp, she was in love with the little guy.

“Tanvo, please, you’d never overstep. Besides, you’re in charge. You alone can say if you overstep or not. Remember how I treat you, and just use that as a reference point~” Tanvo gave a nervous smile as he moved up and sat on Iris’ rear end. Her felt the cushioning of her butt squish against his, and his ears fluttered, his heart beating faster and faster. Iris flexed her back, her eyes glowing as she glanced back at him, waiting like a predator.

“Just…be a good girl~” Tanvo’s grin spread slightly wider as he leaned forward onto her back. His small hands pushed into her back as he began kneed her tense muscles. “You seemed super tense out there. I figured you’d like a back massage~” Iris blinked as she just stared in front of her, almost dumbfounded.

She was…somewhat confused. Here was Tanvo, a little imp she would fuck for hours on end, tease him relentlessly, and put him in such a public spotlight, and instead of taking revenge…he’s just serving her. She was so lost in the moment that she didn’t even hear him call her name, until he leaned his face up next to hers. “Iris?”

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah Tanvo?” She turned her head to look at him, sitting up slightly as she felt his weight in the small of her back…along with something else. She shivered, feeling his cock push up between her shoulders…and to the base of her neck. “Wait…did your cock…”

“I uh…was going to ask you that. Did you do anything?” Iris sat up and turned her head to see the cock and her face dropped slightly. Tanvo’s cock had grown huge, easily matching what she would normally have on herself whenever she would fuck him. His balls had swollen in turn, and he was leaking precum like a broken faucet.

“I…m-maybe I’m just…distracted. Why don’t you just keep going. I’m really enjoying your massage.” Tanvo nodded as he moves down her back, and she bites her lip nervously. She could feel his cock slide down her spine, leaving a trail of precum on its way. She was trying to imagine what that beast would do to her, feeling her pussy moistening at the thought.

“Hey, I forgot to say. Could you uh…grow some muscles?” Iris raised an eyebrow as she looked back at him. “You know like, muscular back and all. I know you’re hot and beautiful no matter what, but I wanna feel some muscles beneath my hands…if that’s okay.” He almost sounded like he was apologizing, as opposed to commanding her to…like he should have.

Without hesitation, she did as she was asked, feeling her shoulders broaden ever so slightly as her muscles grew out. She loved the sensation of shapeshifting so much, but she didn’t do as often as she wanted, save for her cock. After a few seconds she was done, her body now slightly muscular, but not huge, however she was very well-defined.

She felt Tanvo’s cock lurch on her back, and she smirked, setting her head down and closing her eyes as Tanvo continued to massage her back, not with added defined muscles that he was nearly drooling over. “You’re so beautiful Iris. I’m…I’m so lucky~” She sniffed as he continued to pleasure her, no, she was the lucky one.

As the minutes rolled by, Tanvo moved up her back to her shoulders pushing himself up off her back, his legs straddled on either side of her body, and pulled himself up, then slowly back down, moving in the same life-straddle-push manner. All the while his cock was stretched across her back, hard, throbbing and leaking. At first he was thinking he should stop, or at the very least get the precum off her, but the more she hummed, and the more the liquid shined her back…well, if she wanted him to stop she would have said so right?

As Tanvo reached her lower back, he had to move himself over her ass, and that’s when it happened. As he moved his ass over hers, his wide thighs having to stretch around hers, his dick was caught between her two cheeks, and he froze. The sight of his now massive cock buried between Iris’ perfect rear…it gave him an idea.

He dug his tiny hands into her rear, eliciting a tiny moan from her, but she just kept her eyes closed, allowing him to have his fun. He pulled her cheeks apart as he pulled his cock back, looking at the hole between them. Being a male, he only had an ass to fuck, but Iris was female. He had only ever fucked her pussy, and that was when she allowed it, now, when he was in charge, he had the chance of a lifetime…he licked his lips.

“Iris?”

“Yes Tanvo?”

“Sorry in advance~”

“For whaaaaaa~” Iris’ eyes went wide as her mouth went wide with a loud moan. Her back arched as she dug her fingers into the bedsheets, her toes curling, and her tail quivering like a reed in wind. Tanvo bit his lip as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her tight hole. His fingers dug deeper into her ample flesh, her ass squishing around his fingers as he let out a tiny chuckle.

“You told me to use what you do to me as an example. Well, lets see how you like taking a club up the ass~” Iris moaned as Tanvo pulled his cock out, then slammed back in with a loud, wet slap. Her lips curled up into a dumb smile, teeth clenching as she looked up to the ceiling in pure ecstasy. Tanvo grabbed her tail with his free hand, pulling on it rather gently as he pulled back and slammed back in, a smirk coming to his lips.

It was like a switch had flipped inside of him, as if what Iris wanted finally was coming to the surface. He stood up off his knees, tugging on her tail harder as he thrust into her ass just as hard. “So, tell me Iris, is this what you wanted?”

“Yesssss~” She shivered in pleasure as she gushed from her pussy, drenching the bed and her inner thighs. Tanvo smiled, glowing with pride as he continued to thrust into her like a machine, fucking like he never had before. His heart was beating hard, making him feel more energetic than he ever had before. “Fuck Tanvo…so…fucking big and hard~”

Iris looked over her shoulder, only to yelp as Tanvo placed a hard smack on her ass. “Trust me, it’s only going to get better.” True to his word, Tanvo’s thrusting became harder and faster, tugging on her tail as if it was a leash around her neck, his lips turning into a sadistic grin. He was in a new world, a world he hadn’t really encountered with Iris, and he was loving it. Maybe it was because he’d never have this opportunity again, or maybe it was that Iris was obviously enjoying it, maybe even more than he was, but regardless…he was in heaven…or the demon equivalent at least.

Soon he was moving like Iris often did when she was really going at him. The loud slapping probably could have been heard outside the room, but frankly, he didn’t care, part of him wanted people to hear him claiming Iris, while the other, timider, part of his mind was shoved down and told to shut up.

“Beg for me to cum inside you~” Iris grunted as Tanvo gave a rather hard thrust, pushing her larger body with his own tiny one. Each impact of his pelvis to her ass sent ripples through her cheeks, and the impact could be felt through her entire body. She came again, her pussy gushing against her thighs, and even against Tanvo’s swinging balls as the hung down against her.

“Please Tanvo…I need you to cum in me. Cum in your succubus~” She looked back at him with pink, pleading eyes, the lust overcoming her like a massive tidal wave. He couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter once more at the sight. She had never looked at him in that manner, and it was enough to push him over the edge.

While sure, she had given him looks of pure lust many times before, but every single time it was of dominance and possessiveness. This look was one of pleading, begging, wanting, he had never seen her like this. And to think, she was in this position all form him snapping a choker, and from signing a contract with her. He pulled his cock out until all that was left inside was the tip, then slammed into her with enough force to nearly push her face-first into the headboard.

She gasped; the air being forced out of her as Tanvo came. And with his insane arousal, the buildup, not to mention his overly grown balls, he came quite a bit. Cum shot from his cock in rope after thick rope, his balls tensing with each one. Iris could only stare forward as she felt her stomach become bloated from the warm, imp cum.

Tanvo gritted his teeth as he gently pulled out about an inch only to push back in, cum leaving his cock at the same beat of the micro-thrusts. With each rope, his balls only seemed to fill up faster, more cum shooting into Iris’ innards getting blasted and bloated with his seed. Everything seemed to fade away as she just accepted and loved being filled like she had never really experienced until now.

Then she felt it. The small bump in her stomach as she was slightly lifted off the bed. She lowered her head and looked down, lifting herself up on her elbows. Sure enough, her stomach was starting to dissent and grow out from the cum Tanvo was shooting into her. That shouldn’t have been possible, her body should have absorbed it just as fast as he was shooting it in, unless he was just cumming that much. Her thought process was interrupted as she felt something in the back of her throat, her eyes growing wider. “That’s impossible~”

Her words were barely a whisper before she closed her mouth, the taste warm on her tongue. She let out a tiny retch as she felt the cum in the back of her throat push up onto her tongue. She gagged loudly as she spat up a rather large mouthful of cum, the thick white liquid splashing on the headboard. Her eyes rolled as cum dripped down her chin and she collapsed on the pillow, her eyes fluttering as she felt Tanvo pull out of her ass, and she started to doze off.

“Iris!?” Her eyes opened and she sat up her head with a start, but Tanvo gently placed his hand on her head, keeping her down. “Its okay, it’s just me.” She looked up at Tanvo, then down at the bed. She apparently had passed out, and Tanvo took it on himself to flip her onto her back. Her head was propped up on several pillows, and her neck down was covered in a warm blanket. “I was worried I went a bit too far, I’m sorry.”

Iris sat up, groaning from the slight aches she felt across her body. “Damn Tanvo…you really did a number on me.” She could feel her stretched asshole throbbing beneath her, yeah, she wasn’t going to be walking right for a few days. She turned to him and was shocked to see the little imp sniffling, his ears hanging low as she looked down, a look of sadness on his face. “Tanvo? What’s wrong?”

He looked up with saddened eyes, sniffling once more as he started to speak with a raspy voice, almost sounding as if he was crying, or on the verge of tears. “I…I went too far on you. I lost control, I was mean to you, and I…I…” He was on the verge of breaking down, but Iris was having none of it. She threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her chest as she just held him in the embrace, silencing him.

“Tanvo. You did nothing wrong. I loved what you did, and I would never allow you to do something that would hurt me. Assuming you’re even capable in the first place.” She spoke the last few words with a sense of comedy, which made him chuckle.

“I love you Iris.”

“I love you too Tanvo. Never forget that…my little imp~”


End file.
